


gullible

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	gullible

When Raivis first came to Ivan's house, in 1940, Ivan couldn't help but notice how, well, how thin he was. It was like the boy hadn't eaten a proper meal in months. (Now that Ivan thinks about it, he probably hasn't.) Ivan distracted himself with Toris, and if he was desperate enough, Eduard. He didn't want to worry of the boy, but he just couldn't help himself. Raivis trembled and stuttered constantly. 

Ivan tried not to bother him, he really did. He didn't mean to frighten him. The Latvian was so young, and so pure, that it hurt. Ivan wanted to pet his hair, kiss his cheeks, hold his hand, and it was awful. He didn't want to be someone who would take advantage of Raivis. He wasn't to... to _love_  him, and it hurt. Ivan was frustrated with his dreams, it was like he was teenager again. He, unfortunately, would take out his frustrations on the eldest of the three brothers, Toris.

Toris was nothing like Raivis. He had brown locks that came down to his shoulders, and green eyes. His lips were thin and pale. His nose wasn't as big as Ivan's, but it wasn't as small as Raivis'. Toris' body was lined with scares of past battles, and Ivan's own doings. Ivan was sure that if he would ever have a look at Raivis' body, that it would be pale and clean, with no signs of battle.

Ivan would beat Toris, but he wish he didn't sometimes, because the Baltic would always scream and Ivan knew Raivis could hear it. He knew Raivis thought he was a monster. Ivan didn't know what else to do. He always felt terrible after he was done using the Lithuanian, his flesh ripped and torn. But he would never touch Raivis.

 

Or, so he thought.

 

On a certain night, late in December, Ivan was slumped in his office. The office itself was very nice, with red walls and oak floors. He leaned on his desk, when he heard a knock on the door. Ivan's brows lifted and he got up swiftly, and walked to the door. He opened it and stared down at Raivis, sweet little angel Raivis.   


"What brings you here, Latviya?" Ivan asked in his strong, loud voice, shaking the poor Latvian to his core. His eyes darted to the side and back again. Nervous, Ivan noted, and tilted his head.

"I can here so, so that you would n-n-not, not brother Lithuania."

Ivan's heart sunk. Was the little angel trying to protect his brother? Ivan blinked and his face was blank almost. "Raivis," he started, "why are you trying to protect Litva?" Raivis swallowed and hugged himself. "He-He has had a long day, and, and, I can hear him scream," Raivis muttered out, "He, He does not need, need that."

Ivan stepped out of the way. "Come in, Latviya. I have a feeling you forced yourself to come here, no?" Raivis stepped in and looked at the ground. "I, I didn't want Lithuania to get hurt." Ivan sighed and closed the door behind the boy, locking it. Why not, Ivan thought as the trembling Latvian stood in his office, he will have to learn one day. 

Ivan strode over to his desk and set in his chair, made just for him. He pat his lap and glanced at Raivis. Raivis looked down as attention was directed at him. He closed his eyes tight, before opening them and walking over. Shivering, he sat on Ivan's lap. It's like sitting on a normal chair, Raivis thought and shifted nervously. Ivan grabbed onto Raivis' hips with his large hands and squeezed gently. Raivis wiggled a little and stared at Ivan. Said Russian only stared at the younger male's thighs. So thin, he thought, why is he here? Raivis shouldn't put himself through this, but Ivan did not stop.

Ivan picked Raivis up with ease, making the other gasp, and arranged him so that they were chest-to-chest. Raivis shook, as he was straddling Ivan. The taller of the two rested his head on Raivis' shoulder, relaxing on him. Ivan knew not to expose himself, not to show weakness, but Raivis, his little angel could cause no harm to anyone. 

Ivan sighed deeply as he grabbed Raivis' hips and squeezed again. Raivis wiggled like before, but Ivan stopped him by holding him still. "Shh, you wanted this, correct? To be here instead of Litva?" All he heard was a soft 'mhm.' Ivan smiled and nuzzled Raivis' neck with his nose. Raivis drew in a shaky breath as his body was fiddled with. He gasped as Ivan gently bit down on his neck. He couldn't help but squirm as Ivan littered his neck with bruises and bite marks. 

Ivan kissed Raivis' neck and gently nipped his earlobe, before kissing his cheek, then his lips. The younger stiffened up quickly and tried to pull away but Ivan used a hand to grip his hair and hold him still. He kissed the boy hungerly, before pulling away and kissing his forehead tenderly. He couldn't help himself from scattering kisses over the younger's face. Raivis was just so, so cute. Ivan smiled at Raivis. 

Raivis looked away, but gasped as Ivan started to undress him slowly. He trembled through the whole process. First came his shirt. Ivan was going slow on purpose, Raivis thought and squeaked when it was pulled just enough down so Ivan could latch onto his nipples. Raivis chewed his lip as Ivan bit and sucked, trying to keep quiet. He didn't want his brothers to know he snuck off to protect them. Ivan was still removing his shirt and once it was off, Ivan stop, to Raivis' relief. 

Raivis' chest was pale, not including his, now perky, red buds. Not a single scar littered his chest. Ivan could only smile and kiss his stomach. "You are exactly as I imaged." Ivan said softly and nipped at Raivis' ribs. The boy gasped and squirmed as Ivan toyed with his chest. He couldn't help but cry out as his nipples were pulled and twisted. His body leaned forward and he panted softly. 

Ivan smiled and pulled harder, making Raivis cry out again and whimper. The Slav could only smile as he let go and Raivis' entire body relaxed. "Mr-Mr.Russia, th-that hurts..." He said softly, only for Ivan to grab his nipples again. "Maybe it was not supposed to eel good, hm?" He pulled again and Raivis cried. "S-Stop! Y-You'll pull it off!" Ivan twisted the nub between his fingers. "I wonder if it will." And he pulled again.

Raivis weeped has his chest was abused. He shook and his hands latched on Ivan's shoulder like they were a life line. Ivan then stopped, and Raivis sighed, shaking. The older of the two kissed his left nipple, and Raivis gasped and whimpered. Ivan then pulled away.

He started to undo Raivis' pants and the other sucked and a breath. "A-Are you going to..." Raivis started and gasped as Ivan groped his cock. "Would you rather have Litva come in? To take your place?" The younger shook his head quickly. "Exactly, so please, calm down." Raivis squirmed as the older man massaged his cock. Ivan's hand were huge compared to Raivis' own.

Ivan could only smile wickedly as he completely undressed the boy and exposed his dick to the cold air. Raivis shook, but not of fear. He felt so much shame for enjoying this. He wasn't supposed to like it! This was for Toris! It just wasn't fair, he thought, I can't control myself! He mewled softly and arched into Ivan's hand.

The older smiled and pulled his hand away, instead using it to pick Raivis up and sit him on the desk (after moving some papers). Raivis bit his lip and fidgeted on the desk. Ivan gently pushed him onto his back and held his legs up by the joints of his knees. Raivis blushed hotly, his ass was completely exposed to Ivan now. The Slav couldn't help but smile at the sight of his little angel so helpless. He dug into his desk and pulled out a half bottle of lube. He pushed Raivis' knees up higher, this exposed even more of his ass. Raivis flinched as the lube was dribbled over his balls and then his hole.

Ivan wiped up the dripping lube and toyed with Raivis' tight hole. The younger Latvian shuddered as Ivan slowly pushed a finger into his body. It burned slightly, and made him whimper. Ivan pulled his legs apart and smiled down at him in the most gentle of ways. Raivis felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. One of his dainty hands reached out before he could stop it, and he blinked in surprise when Ivan cradled it in his large fingers. He brought it to his lips and smiled wider. He held Raivis' hand the entire time he fingered him. A second finger slipped in, and Raivis' grip tightened.

Ivan could only feel his heart pound in his chest (well, to the best of its abilities with out falling out) as he watched Raivis bite his lips and scrunch up his face. Some times his mouth was open and let out small mewls and moans, other times it would be shut tight and only soft whimpers and whines, like a puppies, would manage to break into the air. Ivan kissed the soft skin of Raivis' calves and thighs as he slipped in another large digit. Raivis cried out and shuddered and clenched, feeling the burning sensation come back to life.

Ivan shushed him and cooed softly as he jammed his fingers inside. Raivis' fingers twitched as his prostate was hit dead on. "Mr, Mr.Russia!" He gasped and arched as Ivan practically abused that spot. Ivan didn't stop as he let go of Raivis' hand and applied more lube to his hand as a fourth finger slipped into the younger boy.

Raivis' thighs twitched and trembled as Ivan abused his ass. He threw his head back and mewled as Ivan's finger's jammed over and over and over again into his prostate. Then suddenly, Ivan stopped his movement, yet kept his fingers inside. "You're so cute like this, little Latviya. I wonder if I can fit my entire hand in here. What do you think? I think I can..." He twisted his fingers and started to dip his thumb in.

Raivis' eyes widened. "N..No! Mr, Mr.Russia you'll tear me in two! Please!" Ivan looked into his eyes. He smiled and leaned up, attaching Raivis' lips with his own. The boy seemed to melt and relax, and that's when Ivan forced the boy open more and soon, he was up to his wrist in Raivis. Raivis gasped and pulled away, his mouth agape as Ivan twisted his fingers and curled them into a fist. He tried to look, but there was no use. He threw his head back as Ivan's hand, his entire fist, started to move. 

Raivis choked on the air as Ivan practically punched his insides. He whined and his hand fumbled around as they looked for something to grab. "Mr,Mr.Russia, pl-pleeease..." His eyes filled with tears as Ivan's fist thrust harder. "Please, call me Vanya." Ivan said softly as kept his fist moving. Raivis rest his head against the desk and whined as Ivan toyed with his nipples. Raivis' chest arched upwards towards those massive fingers and he sobbed. 

Ivan shushed him again and kissed is cheek softly. Raivis' lashed fluttered as Ivan stopped with his rosy bud, but cried out as the new free hand started to jerk his cock. "Uh-Uh-" Raivis panted and grunted softly, "V-Vanya, Vanya please..." He whined as Ivan stopped suddenly. "You are so cute, Little Latviya," Ivan said softly as he started to pull out his hand, "you've done so well so far." 

Raivis' eyes widened and his chest arched up in slight pain as Ivan started to pull is fist out. His insides were spasming, his head felt light. He breathed quickly and screamed (just like Toris, Raivis thought with horror) as Ivan's finally popped out. Raivis hoped he would close up again, it was so uncomfortable being stretched, but his hopes were crushed when Ivan easily ran a finger in a circle around his open hole. "Oh, Little Latviya, you're little hole is so wide now," he cooed as kissed Raivis' knee, "I never thought about doing this to Toris, but I couldn't help imagining you being so stretched so wide." 

The younger panted and trembled. "Mr-Vanya, pl-please, it hurts." Raivis choked out with a soar voice. Ivan raised his brows and started to undo his pants. The Latvian wanted to cry, he couldn't take Ivan. The Russian was sighed deeply as his dick was exposed. Raivis gasped softly as he start Ivan's cock. It was long, thick, and very red. Raivis, to his own horror, thought it was impressive. It head was wet and red, like an extra large cherry. 

"Raivis, come and sit up." 

Raivis shifted on the desk, wincing as his gaping ass sat on the hard wood. Raivis was so small, and Ivan so tall. Ivan only had to leaned against the desk some and Raivis was met with a face full of Russian cock. He wrinkled his nose as Ivan's dick lay over his face. "You understand what I want you to do, yes?" Raivis nodded and shifted as he took hold of Ivan's manhood. Raivis swallowed and gently licked the swollen tip. 

He tried to fit it in his mouth, but his teeth scraped and scratched at Ivan's cock. The Slav hissed and gripped Raivis' by his dirty blonde hair and pulled him away. Raivis whimpered and closed his eyes as pain throbbed on his skull. "Do not try and fit it, you are simply to small, Little Latviya. However, I love that you tried too, you're so brave." 

Raivis sighed as Ivan let go of his hair and he looked away. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind his ear and started to lick at Ivan's erection again. He gently sucked on the side and used his hands to pump the giant cock. Raivis winced as Ivan gently pet his head. Raivis couldn't help but turn to mush under the Slav's large hand. He slid down and his face dug into wiry blonde hairs. 

"Oh, Little Latviya, you are so very, very cute." 

Ivan picked Raivis up in his arms before sitting back in his office chair, [lotus flower style](http://sexpositions.club/positions/240.html). Raivis winced as Ivan's cock slid next to his own. "I'm going to put that inside of you, Latviya." Ivan whispered softly into his ear as he lifted Raivis briefly before sliding him onto his dick. Raivis seemed to choked and his hand wrapped around Ivan's neck like it was a life line. "I-I-I, Oh, Oh my God!" His cock twitched and Ivan grabbed it, jerking it as he started to buck into Raivis gently. 

The younger mewled and Ivan grunted. All in all, it seemed to go by fast, but it was passionate. Ivan kissed Raivis many, many times and they managed to come together. Raivis was cleaned up with tenderness and Ivan wouldn't let him move a muscle, doing all the work for the little Latvian. "V-Vanya, I can take care of myself..." Raivis said quietly as Ivan helped the younger slip his pants on. 

"Nyet, you have done enough. You are so fragile. I don't think I would be able to handle you hurting yourself by mistake or on purpose. Raivis smiled gently at that comment and flushed when Ivan kissed his forehead. "Smile more, Little Latviya, you look very pretty with happiness on those sweet lips of yours" Raivis giggled softly and covered his face as Ivan picked him up. Ivan carried the young teen to his room, which he shared with his brothers. 

Toris was still sitting up in bed and Eduard was fast asleep. Tori stood up quickly, with a purpose and walked straight up to Ivan. "What the hell did you do to him? I could here him scream, and he's only a child!" Toris practically screeched, waking up Eduard who looked worriedly at Raivis (ounce he got his glasses on again.) "He could have told me to stop, Litva. He came to me." Ivan replied in a soft voice and put his thumb over Toris' lips. "Please be more quiet, Raivis has a small headache, correct?" 

Raivis nodded and yawned. Ivan only smiled as he walked over and sat his little angle on the bed and watched as Eduard pulled him away quickly. Toris glared daggers into Ivan. "Why? He was to young, why would he go to you? He has no-"

"He came to protect you, dear Litva. He said you had done enough work that day and that you shouldn't have to be my bed partner as well." 

Toris looked horrified as Raivis curled up and fall asleep so very easily. The Lithuanian sighed and glanced at Ivan. "Please leave, Ivan. You have done enough." With that, Ivan exited the room and heading to his room. Toris lay down and lay awake.

_'Oh Raivis,' they thought, 'you are so very gullible'._


End file.
